Crimson Sin
by TheLadyTsubasax
Summary: "Lacrimosa…" he murmured under his breath, studying her face. "Do you hear them filius?" he asked rhetorically, Sakura stared at him with scepticism displayed on her face. 'What is he talking about' "Have you heard the rumours fillius? They say the devil himself prowls this very graveyard…"


Summary:

"_Lacrimosa_…" he murmured under his breath, studying her face. "Do you hear them _filius_?" he asked rhetorically, Sakura stared at him with scepticism displayed on her face.

'_What is he talking about?'_

"Have you heard the rumours _fillius_? They say the devil himself prowls this very graveyard…"

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS NOR THE ANIME OR MANGA, ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO CLAMP. BUT I DO OWN THE PLOT.

Author's note: Here's a prologue for Crimson sin, I hope you enjoy it! I had my Burn chapter ready but my old laptop crashed so I fear I may have lost it and therefore I have to re-write it! And I am also writing an epilogue for Betrayal which I'm half way through, and may I just say it is a VERY long story. Constructive criticism is allowed, no flames or burns!

Please subscribe && review

* * *

**Prologue**

Crimson sin

It's autumn…once again…

I come to this graveyard often, for this was where my new life instigated and yet another perished; I like to visit here after the midnight chimes, when all is hushed…as I am alone then.

Unless _he_ is here…

The mourners are gone and the night rouses, painting -burning the sky an ash black, decorating it with silver stars that wink at you; dispersed upon the pensive sky. Bright as blazing opals, the autumn trees boast their rich creations of gold and amethyst, conceitedly showing their glorious earth like menacing shades; a solemn air pervading the atmosphere in the dying light. Crickets hum and sing the melody of the nocturnal, with the rare firefly igniting the asphyxiating darkness; a thin layer of mist anchoring above my head as I gaze up. The ghost like water vapour shrouding the creatures that shield themselves in the foliage, observing my every move as I intrude in the dead's eternal solitude. All those I have ever loved in my life rest here. Gone. Dead.

They have all departed from my life, forcing me to endure the hard task of life alone; then so be it, for I do not question the dead. I have even lost track of time, how long have I stayed in this immortal state to cease to grow old as any human should?

I cannot remember.

Was it painful? Was it a slow, painful death? How long ago was it? How old was I? What year was it?

Cursed to live a life to see my love ones die right before my very blood tainted eyes, to never encounter them on the other side; to be entombed on this world till hell itself nonchalantly devours it with blood craving desire.

A gauzy veil enveloped the moon, the night compassionless and restless with the nightly breeze whispering to the trees, which swayed against the abusive wind. Caressing…constricting the branches in a snake like manner, whispering tempting thoughts to the dying, broken leaves.

_What is sin?...sin…sin…give into the temptation of sin…_

It is the season of the dying leaves and warm breezes are only a distant memory, but truth be told these baroque headstones and ancient trees, the gothic graves and tombstone continuously mock me. Death. The one thing that I desire that I can never obtain…the one thing I crave for. But yet I am bounded here, like a dog on a chain, submissive to my master; undertaking any command my master may ask of me. And who is my master you ask?

I close my eyes and hear _your _voice, like a flashing wind, blind but sensual _your_ voices calls out to me; it feels as if a burning blade proliferated my body. _Your_ analgesic voice destroying my queries and worries from my mind, as if they had never existed; bestowing silence to my system...

'_I am allured by the spell you have casted upon me…' You told me on the night I died. '…filius'_ (Filius, translation of child from latin)

,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,¸¸,

I remember the evil aura that was present on that sinister night, the way the birds were cowering in the vegetation not daring to move or make the slightest sound, for _you_ had returned…

The tall woman weaved through the grave stones in elegance that only she could do, scanning with her opal green eyes for a particular tomb; tightening her firm grip on her fur coat as a desperate attempt to warm her body from the bitter cold. The air was clear and crisp, the cold biting at her pale skin; with her breath coming out in beautiful mists that danced in the still air as she panted.

_Evil live…innocents die…on their flesh…evil survive…_

She came to a stop at the end of a graveyard where a statue of a marble carved angel stood, holding a scripture in a hand that said:

'If tears could build a stairway and heartaches make a lane, we'd walk the path to Heaven and bring you back again. But God will call us one by one and the chain will link again…'

The emerald eyed woman traced the carved words on the marble statue, reciting them from memory in a hushed whisper, her eyes trailed down to the dewed grass; pearled with rain droplets from the rain earlier that day. Delicately she brushed away the dead, dry leaves from the tombstone that no longer held the warm glow that once lingered from them. She gently lowered a bouquet of pink peonies that she held, placing it upon the stone, closing her eyes; entwining her slim hands with one another; silently praying for her deceased loved ones. Her auburn shoulder length hair dancing upon the cold breeze, brushing against her shoulder; the moonlight illuminating the graveyard in a pearl white; destroying all shadows that lurked amongst the tombs. The tranquil sound of the soft hooting of the owl perched in the tree, the eerie haunting wisp echoing in her ears; but she did not care.

Her eyelids suddenly fluttered open in a start, rash manner, feeling a presence behind her watching her, their eyes burning into her back in deprivation. Her palms growing sweaty, she hastily wiped them upon her attire, her chest tightening in anxiety, a lump in a throat restricting her to breathe freely. A sense of dread overwhelmed her, her face turning pale white, panting fearfully no longer able to stand the tight tension.

She whirled her body around to see no one there…

She scanned the area with a confused frown upon her face, quizzically looking for a sign of life or movement that occurred behind her back a few seconds ago. She assumed that the presence had predicted her strategy and fled before she had turned around.

"I thought I heard…" She trailed looking one more time at the surrounding behind her, carefully with great difficulty with no natural light to aid her to see what had lurked in the shadows, which did not help her nerves calm down. And even if the 'thing' was still there, she wouldn't have been able to see it for it would could've easily hid itself in the enigmatic shadows. A rustle of dry leaves pricked her ears from the right of her, the distinct sound of footsteps crushing dead leaves upon the ground…

"Hello?" She called to the unknown figure, feeling dumb-founded the moment the question passed her rosy red lips.

A figure walked into the moonlight finally revealing itself.

"Hello" The tall figure replied, with a husky voice which was distinctively man; who beheld a strong British aristocratic accent. Her cheeks flamed with a blush pink, his smooth calm voice caused her stomach to do back flips. He effusively stepped into the moonlight further enabling her to see his facial features now, she felt herself gasp before the man. Through the streaks of moonlight she could see his deep amber eyes blazed with solemnity she hadn't known. The sincerity of his eyes was impeccable and secretly thrilling. Long dark locks of brown lay caressing his high cheekbone, shyly dangled on the base of his neck; his brows dark, a serene and neat line above his pleading eyes. An ancient authoritative aura radiated from him, his body language firm and collected; his presence overwhelming her causing her legs to give away slightly. His attire was out of pure formality without a doubt, a rose red handkerchief folded elegantly in his chest pocket with a brilliantly cut tailor suit that clung to his well-defined; strong, structured body. She clung onto the stone angel for support, curling her fingers around it making her hand red contrasting against the pale natural glow of the night. She absently rubbed her chest and forced herself to breathe again. Humour sparkled in his amber eyes in amusement.

_Run…run….Run!_

"Do I dare to ask why such a young lady such as yourself would be doing in a graveyard at this time of hour? Don't you know it's intolerably daring? Especially for a woman like yourself...alone" He mused, voice like velvet, his brilliant ochre eyes trailing down her body, causing her to shudder under the intrusive stare. Having the involuntarily feelings like she was bare naked on front of him, in retort she wrapped her arms around herself.

"Shouldn't I be asking that to you as well?" She countered back cleverly without hesitation, giving herself a pat on the back for the quick counter. He arched his dark brow, eyes widened ever so slightly and a smirk playing upon his thin lips.

"Smart girl" He commented, taking a few strides towards her, leaving a foot between them. Her body physically stiffening at the close proximity that he had closed so audaciously.

"Enough of the pointless questions, I'd prefer a formal introduction would you not?"

She nodded dumbly, keeping her mouth in a firm, pressed line; trying to push away the thoughts of the handsome man before her.

"Not to worry my dear, I shan't bring harm to you" He reassured, with a secret glint in his eyes that unnerved her.

"On my family's name" He added, seeing her uncertain facial expression.

He bowed slightly with poise and spoke, "My name is Lord Li, it's a pleasure to meet you my dear" He whispered taking her small hand in his, lifting it to his soft lips and kissing it. Her breath hitched at the contact of his warm lips against her cold skin, his eyes momentarily closed taking in the sensation; lingering the kiss longer than necessary before releasing his gentle grasp on her.

"And may I know your name _filius_?" he spoke with a foreign tongue - a perfect accent, he rose elegantly from his bowed position.

"M-My name is S-Sakura. Kinomoto Sakura" Sakura stuttered looking down upon the wild grass that brushed against her attire, suddenly finding it so interesting. Lord Li found her shy behaviour to his pleasure unable to hold back his comical thoughts he released a heartfelt laughter. Suddenly Sakura felt self-conscious around this man, Sakura dipped her head even lower, ashamed of the blush that was displayed on her cheeks. She inwardly scowled at herself for blushing at a stranger she had only met a few moments ago.

He gracefully forced her eyes to meet his with a swift flick of the wrist, by tilting her face to his with his slim finger under her chin.

"Why do you not look at me eye to eye when addressing me?" He asked sceptically, studying her facial and body language intently. His golden eyes boring into Sakura's pools of emerald making her fidget on the spot, his behaviour mysterious and enigmatic.

"I-I…I don't know…" Sakura admitted, jerking away from his hold quickly composing her breathing, secretly wanting to hear more of his enchanting voice; little did she know that Lord Li had Sakura wrapped around his finger securely. Li's amber eyes gleamed eerily as he gazed at Sakura.

"How entertaining you are my dear, so compassionate and sharp and yet…" he trailed his index finger down her slim throat, "-I am attracted by that, allured by your spell that you have casted upon me…" he ran his hand through her soft, silky hair singling out a strand; wrapping it around ever so gently around his slim finger, bequeathing a kiss upon her hair. "…My _filius_."

Anger boiled within Sakura at Lord Li's actions; did he honestly think he could womanize her with his gentlemen like gestures? Did he think she would be so easy to fool? She had lived through a decent number of relationships over her life and she knew damn well what men wanted, and she'd be damned if she were to become like the women who sold their bodies shamefully.

"Why the aggravated face my dear?" His husky voice breathed, causing her livid trail of thoughts to diminish.

"Who are you!" She interjected rudely, placing her hands on her hips, immediately regretting what she had blurted out seeing his face darken with a sinister look; swearing to herself that she saw his eyes turn a dark blood red that belonged to no human. The air suddenly suffocated her, burning her throat as if she had swallowed fire; Sakura violently gasped for air grasping her neck in an instinctive reflex action, her lungs scorching, throttling herself alive. It was as if a sudden authority had conquered her body; she was like a marionette on strings with the secret puppet master behind the screen controlling her; her own body was turning against her viciously. Sakura collapsed to the ground wheezing, coughing violently; the evil presence continued growing and yet…there stood Lord Li unmoved. He bent down to her eye level, roughly pulling her face to his; his handsome, kind features gone… replaced with a cruel malicious face.

"_Lacrimosa_…" he murmured under his breath, studying her face. "Do you hear them _filius_?" he asked rhetorically, Sakura stared at him with scepticism displayed on her face.

'_What is he talking about?'_

"Have you heard the rumours _fillius_? They say the devil himself prowls this very graveyard…"

,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,¸¸,

My blood fumed at the memory, I was determined to not give into the blood thirst that continued to consume away my body each day; I swore to myself that damned night that I would not continue to fall any deeper into the hands of turpitude. Gritting my teeth against one another I Clutched my fists and swivelled around to lock my eyes with _his_.

He chuckled and applauded me in a slow, mocking pace, "How ironic is this sight I behold on front of me? You continue to refuse to accept your vampire side, and yet you already think like one," Li's crimson eyes gleamed eerily as he gazed at me, "vampires refuse to yield to anyone. Naturally, if there was love or intimacy involved, that would be a different story," he chuckles again, "And every vampire has an extreme, reckless, possessive nature."

"You contradict yourself," I hiss, "You yield to me continuously and yet you don't even have the guts to take me by force."

Li's eyes hardened, "Remember where your place is _fillius, _I have walked the earth before your family's name was born." He warned.

,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,¸¸,

"I don't believe such nonsense" She hissed with venom challenging him, glaring at him with the intensity of hate.

"Oh? Is that so…" He commented, closing his eyes momentarily to open them once again with bright, crimson, red eyes like a creature, Sakura suppressed a scream. Her body incapable to move, to react; her body wanted to scream! To run away from danger! But nothing…

Sakura began to hyperventilate, feeling Lord Li bite the shell of her earlobe in a taunting manner.

She felt dominated by him.

Useless...

Helpless…

His breathing began to quicken as he smelled the inviting scent of Sakura's neck…

"Shouldn't your question be _what_ am I?" he whispered finally answering the question Sakura had asked previously, mutely continuing his ministrations on her neck as if it were a precious treasure, Sakura's eyes widened in retaliation earning a shiver from her as he moved down to her collarbone and continued to suck and lick her skin.

,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,¸¸,

Suddenly, a terrifying look flashes across Li's red eyes, causing me to freeze in fear. I'd originally planned on insulting him further, but the words were now stuck in my throat.

He smiled dangerously, revealing his deadly fangs. Leaning forward he stroked my face with a mocking gentleness. "_Fillius_," he purrs, "I don't yield to you. I just like toying with you. I merely allow you to roam without my presence as frankly, I _do_ have the 'guts' to take you by force." As if to reinforce his statement, Li seized me by the chin and slammed me against the church wall against him. A violent jolt of fear rushes through my veins at the sight of him. He's beautiful – an eerie kind of beauty with his dangerous, crimson eyes, unshakeable authority and confidence…

"But I am not your everyday vampire," he smirks, caressing my lips, "I am king over all those brash weaklings. I yield more self-control better than humans...better than any human."

I shudder as he eyes me. He gives an easy laugh before stepping away from me. "Don't underestimate my self-control, _Fillius_. I think it'd be best if you don't overlook that I am lethal. I'm much more dangerous than you will ever know," he pauses. As he turns to leave, my brain suddenly clicks.

"_Bonum noctem fillius,_ _proxima nocte dum purpura _" (Good night child, till the next crimson night.) I repress the shivers threatening to break out at his dangerously sweet tone, collapsing onto the dirt and releasing the bank of tears I've kept since that day…

,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,¸¸,

Sakura heard his voice once again, feeling the world beginning to fade around her…

"Nos populum antiqua religio creaturae potius dici tenebris vos autem vocavit nos homines vampires" (_We people of the ancient religion prefer to be called creatures of the dark; however you human beings call us vampires_)

And in a heartbeat the next thing Sakura felt was the excruciating pain of two fangs piercing her neck vehemently with a sickening crunch, tears ran down; her neck feeling the warm sensation of her blood run flow down her neck rapidly…

'_I am forsaken…I am damned'_

_**Thump…Thump…Thump…Thump…**_

The fateful poison entered her body, running through her veins staining her blood flow, the fangs sinking deep into the artery. She clutched his hair viciously, pulling and tugging but no use. Blood staining her attire at an alarming rate, thrashing desperately in his locked grip like a fish on a line she grew weaker every second; a rush of ecstasy and horror flowed through her.

'_Will breathing feel like it always felt?'_

_**Thump…thump…thump…**_

Sakura's grip and sight began to waver, her sensations began to numb feeling her body's life force draining away with every mouthful he took…slowly dying…

"Suscita et odore cinis nate…"

**Thump…Thump…**

Her heart rate began to slow down…

…**Thump…**

_Wake up and smell the ashes…_

* * *

_Subscribe and review!_

_till next time! TheLadyTsubasax_


End file.
